OC's needed!(CLOSED)
by House3-0f3-Hades3
Summary: I need OC's for my newest book, New Halfblood. Details here and on my profile.UPDATE! I do not need any more OCs but please vote for your favs! I can only put 5 OC's in
1. Calling all OC's

Hey everybody I need some OCs for my newest story, New Halfblood? I am also thinking of changing the name so when you send me your OC through PM or reviews please tell me any ideas. The requirements will be here and on my profile. Thanks!

Name:

Godly Parent:

Appearance:

Weapon:

Enemies:

Friends:

Mortal Parent:

Background:

Any other info I should know:


	2. The newest demigod

Name: Zoë White

Godly Parent: Hephaestus

Appearance: Long messy wavy blonde hair and an under layer she dyed dark brown, hazel eyes with yellow flecks, she's skinny and small but is slightly muscular because of working in the forge. She's normally seen wearing a bandanna

Weapon: a sword that is usually disguised as a necklace charm that she puts on her camp necklace.

Enemies: Clarisse (because Zoë 's always pranking her), Drew

Friends: Leo, Nico, the Stolls and OCs that are like her.

Mortal Parent: Sarah White

Background: Her mother has had a various amount of boyfriends. When Zoë was 9 her mum died in a car 'accident' then Chiron came to her house and took her to Camp Half Blood she stayed in the Hermes cabin until she was 11 but she made friends with the Stolls.

Any other info I should know: She's from England but moved to America when she was 8. She listens to Avril Lavigne a lot.


	3. New half bloods

Name: Campbell "Cammy" Smith

Godly Parent: Apollo

Appearance: blonde hair that's always in a braid, big brown eyes, and a golden headband around her head. She wears a forest green tanktop, camoflauged pants, combat boots, and camofluaged baseball cap

Weapon: bow-and-arrows, the arrow tops coated in celestial bronze

Enemies: Clarisse

Friends: Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Stoll Brothers

Mortal Parent: Rebacca Smith (mom)  
Samuel Smith (stepdad)  
Layla (half sister)

Background: Her mom married Samuel when she was four. When she was four, her parents had her little sister. They were living a normal life until she had a project on the Greek gods and she had Apollo to research. A monster attacked and Campbell barely survived. Her mom explained to her who her real father was. She was led to Camp Halfblood and that's all... So far

Any other info I should know: she's thirteen. She's very tomboyish. She likes to write stories late at night.

Name: Aiden Crowley

Godly Parent: (Are minor goddesses allowed?) Khione

Appearance: Shaggy black hair that reaches his eyes, light skin, lean build, midnight blue eyes, small pointed nose, a scar over his right eyebrow. Normally wears a blue v-neck, black vest hoodie, black jeans and gray nikes.

Weapon: A silver short sword with a light blue hilt. It turns into a dark blue leather bracelet when not being used.

Enemies: Drew, some of the Hephaestus cabin, Clarisse and her cabin, Mr. D

Friends: Leo, Katie Gardener, Stoll brothers, and Nico

Mortal Parent: Jerome Crowley

Background: He lived in a small log cabin with his dad in Alaska. They lived off hunting and fishing since they were in the middle of the wild. When Aiden was 13 he encountered a hellhound when hunting and managed to run to safety where his dad shot the beast with bronze bullets. His dad told him about his demigod life and they traveled a while to get to a small field to find a plane to New York.

Any other info I should know: He's very impulsive and sometimes doesn't watch what he says to people. On top of that he ha severe motion sickness. His longest on a vehicle without throwing up is 2minutes. 

Name: Hunter Valdez Romalo

Godly Parent: Hermes

Appearance: Pale skin, with light freckles across her nose, uneven and choppy black hair with green feathers (like Piper's almost), green eyes, 5'5, mostly wears t-shirts, converse and jeans.

Weapon: bow and arrow. The arrow is an arrow shaped ring, and the bow is a belt which she always wears.

Enemies: Clarisse (because she always pick pocket's her. She only pick pocket's her actually), Drew

Friends: Dameon Zack (another demigod, but he doesn't know yet), Zayne Ryder (demigod: doesn't know it), Conner & Travis Stoll, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, the rest of the 7 somewhat Nico and Thalia

Mortal Parent: Maree Valdez Romalo

Background: Is a huge trouble maker, pranks a lot of people, jokes a lot.

Thanks guys, keep submitting! Next person to submit gets cookies (::) (::) (::)


	4. Whoooo! New demigods

Name: Callum Greebsby

Godly Parent: Aphrodite

Appearance: Callum has hazel eyes and white-blonde hair with a spray of freckles on his slightly tanned skin. He has a strong, angular face and he's what some people consider as a pretty boy. His body is fit and muscular, and he's fairly tall. Callum's go-to outfit is his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of turquoise jeans, with his Camp necklace and high tops.

Weapon: Callum isn't fond of fighting, but he does do it when he must. Callum has a celestial bronze dagger, but it's not always with him because he's quite forgetful.

Enemies: The Athena Cabin with some exceptions and the Hunters of Artemis because they don't believe in the power of love.

Friends: The Stolls, Lacey, Drew, Will Solace, Hunter and Aiden

Mortal Parent: Luke Greensby

Background: Callum grew up with his dad in Minnesota before Luke confessed to Callum about him about his demigod-ness when an empousi attacked him at the local ice rink. Since then Callum and his dad have lived in Long Island and Callum attends CHB during the summer and school breaks.

Any other info I should know: Callum is a Junior level (second highest level) ice dancer and he sometimes competes on Team USA at international events in Canada and Europe. He's been skating since he was two years old.

Name: Serena Adams (Age seventeen)  
Godly Parent: Hecate  
Appearance: Dark green eyes, Curly blonde hair, mid length. Slightly tanned skin, 5'11. Always has a book in hand, wears a ponytail or a messy bun.  
Weapon: Bow and arrow-a silver ring on her left ring finger. Dagger-a necklace with an owl on it. The dagger returns to her.  
Enemies: Piper, Travis and Connor Stoll(Since they always prank her.)  
Friends: Annabeth, Percy, the rest of the seven, Thalia, Drew Tanaka. Some of the Hecate cabin and most of the Athena cabin.  
Mortal Parent: Richard Adams  
Background: Her father would not believe that the child was his and raised her to believe she was adopted. Ran away when she was eleven and found camp.  
Anything else: She is good at understanding people such as Drew, who act out because of their past. Cannot stand people like the stolls who prank other people, sometimes warm but mostly cool. Stays to herself a lot.


	5. Sorry

Name:Mia Lopez

Godly Parent:Aphrodite

Appearance:Her hair alternates colors, she has olive colored skin, ivy green oval shaped eyes, thin eye brows, dark eye liner, big full lips, 5"6, athletic build and curvy from the waist up, scars on her wrist and arms.

Weapon:Twin Serrated Blades

Enemies:Annabeth, Reyna, Octavian, Frank, Katie

Friends:Leo, Nico, Percy, Clarisse, The Stoll Brothers (they're like her two overprotective brothers), Hazel (her female bestie), Thalia, Jason, Piper, most of the Apollo Cabin.

Mortal Parent:Carlos Lopez

Background:She was adopted when her biological father gave her up for adoption. Her adopted mother was Dancer so Mia spent most of her days dancing with her mom. Her dad was a mechanic and so they made the best do it. She went to a public school until she was sent to Camp Half-Blood.

Any other info I should know:She has a huge crush on Nico. She's also sort of like a punk and is much darker than anyone she is sweet, kind-hearted (mostly), but cunning, sarcastic, and witty. People always think she's a typical daughter of Aphrodite in kther words like Drew… She also has a slight Spanish accent it only comes out when she's angry.

Name: David Johnson  
(Also called DJ)  
Godly Parent:  
Hecate  
Appearance:  
He has short black hair and blue eyes. He is very toned and has a scar on his right hand and his left knee. He wares a white hoodie and black sweat pants.  
Age: 16  
Weapon:  
Two cutlases that can become invisible when sheathed and distortion of the mist  
Enemies:  
Aphrodite cabin, Athena cabin, Serena, and some tree nymphs he accidentally threw into the air...  
Friends:  
Zoe white, hunter, Aiden, Leo(mortal friend)  
Mortal Parent:  
Jimmy Johnson(dad)  
Bertha Johnson(step mom)  
Cacy Johnson (stepsister)  
Background:  
He was taught mist-minipulaion when he was 8 and was givin his swords when he was 10. His dad re-married when he was 9 and he was kicked out when he was 11. He became a street magician and made his way to CHB as he knew the location and that Greek mythology was real.  
Any other info I should know:  
He likes wombats, cookies, apples, and monstercat(great YouTube dub steppers  
) he can also use some telekinesis

Name: Jacob "Jay" O'Conner

Godly Parent: Hybris goddess of spontaneous and sadistic behavior

Appearance: buzz cut black hair, chocolate brown eyes, stands 5 foot 7 inches, weighs 135 pounds,

Weapon: sword named Blood Sprayer

Enemies: any enemy of the gods'

Friends: You can decide

Mortal Parent: Jonathan O'Conner

Background: Lived with his dad until he was 14 one day he was being picked on and he accidentally summoned his sadistic torture power and nearly killed the kids that were picking on him. His dad knowing how guilty he felt for his actions offered to take him to a place for kids like him and where he could master his newfound abilities

Gender: Male

Fatal Flaw: Rage

Powers: Can torture anyone just by willing them to be tortured, master of torture techniques, can cause people to act spontaneously

Name: Angelina 'Angel' Starling  
Godly Parent: Athena  
Appearance: Long blond hair that reach her knees tied in a pony tail, grey eyes with specks of blue, fair skin and two scars on her cheek  
Personality: she is a hard core, tough girl and a bit of a feminist. She is a born leader and protects all those who are being bullied or are having trouble. A total genius and observant. She hates when people underestimate girls and if a boy approaches her she is a total hard core and has a horrifying glare that even makes the jocks tremble. She is the President of Aurora Academy (her school) that has two separate blocks for girls and boys but keeps up the hard core, tough girl look but with her friends she is friendly and kind so one thing you must remember is that never get on her bad side.  
Weapon: celestial bronze hand fans  
Enemies: stereotypes, monsters, bullies, sexist  
Friends: Nico di Angelo (crush). Thalia, Hunters of Artemis, Reyna, Annabeth, Malcom, Piper  
Mortal Parent: Adam Starlin  
Background: she was raised by Darius Knight, a son of Apollo, who was a writer. Like most demigods he was judged and labelled which Datius never liked so he taught his daughter to never judge anyone. He and Angelina went to Africa on research for his book when a landslide occured killing Darius but he civered Angelina by his body this led to Claustrophobia.  
Any other info I should know: Claustrophobic.

Name: Mya Roth

Godly Parent: Apollo

Appearance: Medium long auburn hair, lightly tanned skin, deep blue eyes

Weapon:bow and arrow

Enemies: Clarisse LaRue

Friends: Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Leo Valdez

Mortal Parent: Kimberly Roth

Background: came to camp half-blood last year and now stays year round

Any other info I should know: she has a crush on Leo

**AN/ sorry if I forgot your OC I'll put it in asap and I will soon be putting your OC's in my story so stay tuned in the next weeks**


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Charity Jones  
Godly parent: Ares  
Age: 9  
Appearance: Super long dirty blonde hair with bamgs that cover her eyes. Usually wears jean shorts and t-shirts that are way too big for her. Has startling green eyes, that are almost neon green.  
Weapons: needle that turns into a spear, bottle cap necklace that turns into a sheild.  
Enemies: She doesn't really trust anyone.  
Friends: Clarisse is the only person she talks to.  
Mortal parent: Cassidy Jones  
Backround: Lived in many different boarding schools and mental institutions. Her mom died when she was five, and she was adopted by her aunt, Abby Clark, though she never really stayed at her house for long. Has been kicked out of schools for being violent.  
Other info: when she get aggravated, she kicks and hits. Clarisse has a soft spot for her, and she only communicates with other people by whispering in clarisse's ear, and clarisse has to say it. Hates crowds.

Name. Selene Night

Age. 15

Godly parent. Khione

Mortal parent. Kyle Night

Appearance. Selene is a little small for her age with pale skin and large wide set ice blue eyes making her features rather child like. She has medium length strait chocolate brown hair. Selene is quite thin with a Scar on her left shoulder that is a result of an accident ice skating.

Personality. To anyone that doesn't know her, Selene is an ice queen cold and hostile. However when around people she knows she is loud and just one of the guy's. She's the kinda gerl to face her problems head on and she doesn't care about what people think of her. However Selene is impulsive often letting her emotions cloud her judgement. She's also very opinionated and will say what's on her mind often not knowing or caring if she insults people. Selene is very sarcastic, quick tempered, outgoing, stubborn, loyal and independent. She always speaks her mind and she is oblivious to her and others emotions often meaning she makes jokes and sarcastic comments at the wrong time. She sometimes has a tendency to overthink things. She's also a bit of a rebel meaning she prefers to do her own thing.

Weapon. A long stygian ice sword with a curved blade that when comes in to contact with skin causes phisical numbness and mental pain if the blow wasn't fatal.

Friends. Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Piper Leo, Nico, other OC's maybe?

Enemies. Some of the Aphrodite cabin and Clarisse.

Powers. Selene can control and create snow and ice. She can freze things from the inside and out as well as decrease tempature and trap people in ice. However she can only keep this up for a certain amount of time. Selene can also create snow storms.

History. Selene was born and raised in Manchester England untill about the age of 12 when she used her powers for the first time. She was doing her maths homework and she was having trouble with a some. In frustration she slammed her hand down on the table freezing her homework and everything else on the table. Her father, seeing this ran in and explaind to Selene that she was a demigod. Selene was amazed and didn't believe it at first but after seeing what she'd done she had no choice but to believe it. Her Dad then went on to explain about camp half-blood a safe place for people like her. Within 6 months they had left England and moved to New York where her father said the camp was located whare upon arrival she was taken to camp. However when Selene was 13 her Dad received a promotion and moved back to England so if she wants to see him she has to get a plane home or beg Nico to shadow travle her.

Anything else you should know. She has a step-mum called Laura who unlike Selene's father is clear sited and has only recently found out that Selene is a demigod. If Selene's weapon is touched by some one who isn't a child of Khione it will shatter instantly.  
Selene's fatal floor is that she is too impulsive often meaning she doesn't think things through.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes and I hope you like it :)


End file.
